fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaeryous Shadows
Absolutely ENORMOUS W.I.P!! ~Whatever the cost, the so called "Dark Earth Gods" must be overthrown. I've waited many an epoch to see this through- now it's my time.~ '' ''~Why follow me? Because there's more power in great numbers, and if any of you are to fall, you'll join with my essence and become something much more. Dark Earth deserves a leader that can protect and nurture her, not a tyrant such as Harogan- who simply rips the life force from her very soul to benefit only himself. Does it not matter if we all perish and become nothing in the process?! His followers won't see it, and I can't convince them otherwise, but if all of you join me, we can defeat them and end this...forever.~ ~Vaeryous Shadows to the Kingdom of the Fifth Dominion Character Summary The Greater Scope Protagonist of the EverDark Saga, Vaeryous Shadows is one of the five Chaos Generals of Dark Earth. He was tasked with ruling over the realm's Fifth Dominion, which he watched over in secret. He was created by the Omni Lich, Harogan, after the Great Infinite War, but had always held a dark spot in his heart for the malevolent god -- which he would prove upon his betrayal. A chaos wraith is not an ordinary wraith; Vaeryous does not require a summons or phylactery of any sort thanks to his limitless dimensional ties. A chaos wraith will continue to be so long as a higher power exists. Even if his essence is somehow destroyed, he can always reform himself one way or another. History Vaeryous, alongside his siblings- Agony, Suffyrus, Vyzerus, and Draiken, was created from the essence of power and chaos long provided by the Dark Earth Portal's primal energies. His creator, Harogan, constantly siphoned these energies and projected them throughout the realm. In turn, Vaeryous and the others were gifted with powers directly from the Mirror Void itself. So long as this practically endless source of dimensional power existed, he could amplify his powers to an uncountably infinite degree. After loyally serving the Gods for countless eons, Vaeryous had taken note of how they mistreated and abused the realm- watching the utter devastation that had been unleashed. It came to the point where he would idly stand by no more; it had to end -- one way or another. Appearance Eyes: '''Black '''Hair: '''Medium Length, Black, and Choppy '''Apparel: '''Gothic Plate Armor w/ Flowing Cloak '''Body Type: '''Typically appears as a tall, young, and lean male Personality Vaeryous is a very secretive and exclusive being, he believes that giving out excessive information leads only to betrayal and defeat. Despite his public introversion, he is quite socially active among his compatriots -- especially Agony Thanatorus. Safeguarding and ruling over the Fifth Dominion as a patriarchal idol, Vaeryous hopes to see the day when his people can free themselves from greed and self-destruction. While he is easily capable of altering the causality and viewpoints of others, he is an advocate of freedom and destiny, which he sees as more beneficial in the long run. Although he wishes only the best for his followers, he himself comes across as extremely hypocritical and self-righteous -- much like his creator. Vaeryous is highly aware of the fact that the Dark Earth Gods view him as an instrument, and he plays the part, all the while detesting it; in secret, he is plotting to defeat them and usurp control of the realm. He views it as more convenient to bide his time gathering power and allies, because he knows that even a single mistake could spell certain doom. Personal Stats (W.I.P) (W.I.P) '''Origin: EverDark (Verse) Classified As: 'Hyperdimensional Being Factional Stats (T.B.A) Powers and Tiering Statistics (W.I.P) '''Tier: Unknown '(Anticipated to be '''1-B, at least 1-B, and High 1-B) Powers: 'T.B.A '''Attack Potency: '''T.B.A '''Speed: '''T.B.A '''Lifting Strength: '''T.B.A '''Striking Strength: '''T.B.A '''Durability: '''T.B.A '''Stamina: '''T.B.A '''Range: '''T.B.A '''Standard Equipment: ' '''Black Cross -''' An immaterial cross shaped object that exudes a ghostly miasma, Vaeryous can use it as a blunt weapon, a blade, or any sort of tool; it can change shape and transform as he sees fit. Black Cross shares the same wraithlike traits as its' wielder, meaning that it is essentially a part of him. 'Intelligence: '''T.B.A '''Weaknesses: '''Extremely Hypocritical, Arrogant, and Self-Righteous. '''Key: Beginning of Series '| 'Middle of Series '| '''End of Series '''NOTE: '''T.B.A Trivia * Vaeryous is based off of the Witch King from LotR, Kratos from GoW, L. Lawliet from Death Note, Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach, and Yuichiro Hyakuya from Seraph of the End / Owari no Seraph. * (T.B.A) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wraiths Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Undead Category:Unknown Tier Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Gothic Characters